


First Time for Everything

by one_dead_diva



Category: Black Sails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_dead_diva/pseuds/one_dead_diva
Summary: Just a tiny drabble inspired by the last panels of Toby Schmitz's awesome graphic novel version of how Anne and Jack met,  "Rackham's Razor", which everyone should read because (well, for one, you can find it free online, and) how charming is it that an actor on the show essentially wrote fan fiction for his own character?This could become a part of something bigger, but for now just a moment in their vast history :)





	First Time for Everything

Jack wipes down the sharpened edge of the dirk on his coat before slicing into the flesh and carving out a large hunk. He passes it, dripping, to the girl seated stock still before him.

“Now, I know you haven’t eaten much of late, and this is unusual, that you’re used to…a different sort of fare, but if it’s not too much of a shock to your system I think you’ll find it quite satisfactory,” he hedges nervously as he awaits her verdict. He’s built this up rather a lot over the past couple of weeks as his new compatriot has waited quietly and patiently, secreted away in the dank unused corners of the ship; the rope locker, the empty brig, even a very tense night spent in an apple barrel as they approached the warm waters of the Caribbean. During this time the girl had said very little, and Jack found himself doubling his already near constant stream of talk, tripping over himself to learn something- anything- about her, to reassure the both of them that he’d done the right thing by slitting her husband’s throat and spiriting her away with him, a boy not much older than she and with about as many prospects. Jack had shared his rations with her, taking only as much as he needed to carry him through his daily duties, but it wasn’t enough and certainly the poor creature hadn’t been fed well by her wretched excuse for a husband in that wretched excuse for a tavern. Finally he’s able to make good on his promise of proper, if suspicious, food.

Anne, for he’s managed to glean that that is her name in the very few words she’s spoken to him, takes the chunk and eyes it hesitantly. She glances up at Jack as if to confirm he’s not messing her about and he nods encouragingly. Unconsciously her lips part and her tongue darts out, running over a set of curiously sharp canines before making up her mind if settling her rumbling stomach (the only part of her that’s made much noise so far) is worth eating…this.

She must decide so, because Jack watches with baited breath as she takes a resolute breath and sinks those teeth into the meat of it, chewing slowly and thoughtfully, juices running down her chin.

“S’good,” she says finally, and Jack releases a sigh, partly relief and partly disappointment. He was hoping for a more enthusiastic reaction, but the more he knows her the more he thinks that this, for Anne Bonny, is as verbose as it gets. Strangely, this makes him want to please her all the more. He cuts off another piece and hands it over.

“Pineapple,” he says again. “Life-changing. Sweet, durable, and helps with the scurvy.”

Anne nods without sparing him a glance (Stupid, Jack thinks to himself. Why would a girl who’s gone through all that Anne has in her young life give two shits about the threat of bloody scurvy?). He opens his mouth to backpedal and quickly shuts it and watches her instead. If Anne notices his struggle to communicate with her, she doesn’t seem to mind. Wordlessly she reaches across the table and pulls his knife and tankard of rum towards herself, squeezes the pineapple over the mug, scrapes the remaining flesh off the rind and lets it plop down into the rum below. She gives it a swirl and knocks most of the concoction back in a couple of gulps. 

Jack watches, entranced. “Well, that is just…brilliant,” he says after a moment and she slides the tankard back for him to try. He takes a swig with relish, smacking his lips and grinning from ear to ear. “That’s one of the best things I’ve ever had. You are full of surprises, aren’t you? You were wasted on that man, you know,” he lifts the glass to her in acknowledgement, takes another sip and places it in front of Anne to finish. The corners of her lips lift ever so slightly, those sharp little teeth just peeking out of her rum-sticky lips. Jack returns the smile and wonders, not for the first time, what exactly he has gotten himself into with this terse, unbreakable little creature with as many unknowable corners as the ship they sailed in on.


End file.
